The Evil Plan Began With The Talk of Smoothies
by Gamesandtea3582
Summary: With summer almost over, Sora, Riku, and Kairi, are especially bored. The boys decide to make smoothies as their final idea and sell them to their classmates. When they come up with the idea to use the Paopu fruit in one of their smoothies, the boys discovered their 'Cupid/Matchmaking' skills. Until they're dared to share the smoothie themselves by none other than Kairi. 1st fic!


1st fic, don't be too harsh I haven't written anything in a LONG time. As always I don't own these lovely characters but I certainly would LOVE to. I tried to keep the characters very similar to the games, I read fics and they make Sora too girly and Riku too moody. Read and review!

* * *

><p>"Riku!"<p>

"Come on Riku, wake up!"

"See Kairi, I told you I'm not a lazy bum,"

"Will both of you shut up?" Riku opened his eyes, greeted by Sora and Kairi's open, smiling faces. When was the last time I was able to have a nap without being woken up by those twerps, he thought, shoving Sora away as at up. Sora just laughed as he jumped out of the way easily. What happened to the days when Riku could just pay Selphie to keep the two of them busy?

Oh, right. Wakka and Tidus started training for Blitzball and she "Couldn't miss that!" Unreliable Selphie.

"Gee Riku, you sure are slow," Rolling his eyes, Riku jumped down from where he was sitting on the paopu tree, grabbing Sora in a headlock and ruffling his hair. "Hey Riku, quit that out!"

"Quit what out, Sora?" he smirked in Kairi's direction, who couldn't help but laugh, laughing moreso as Sora got red in the face from both embarrassment and anger.

Finally, Sora broke free from Riku, waving his arm in front of him and ending up in a kung fu pose. Really, the boy could be so immature sometimes. "What was that for?!"

Riku straightened out his clothes, crossing his arms behind his head and stretching. "Oh I don't know Sora, maybe for calling me a 'Lazy Bum?'"

"You know I was joking, Riku! I-"

"Oh shut up and kiss already you two!" Came Kairi from above, a wild paopu fruit appearing in front of them and smacking Sora square in the face.

Sora glared in her direction and picked the paopu fruit up from where it was, throwing it back at her. "Kairi. I am hurt. I always thought you were on my side," Kairi just rolled her eyes, saluting to Riku who just laughed, causing Sora to blush again.

"See Sora, Kairi knows who to stick up for," Ruffling Sora's hair one last time before bolting down the bridge, hearing Sora call him some weird name. He spun around and started jogging backwards, seeing Sora run after him with his face flushed. "Come Kairi, run away with me! Literally, Sora looks pissed!"

With that being said Riku made his way towards the deck, running past Selphie who was sitting on the edge of the harbor, staring dreamily out into the ocean where Tidus and Wakka were throwing a blitzball at each other.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until much later in the afternoon when Sora and Riku were sitting on the harbor by themselves that they turned serious. Summer was almost over after all, and soon their fun and games would be over on the island and they'd have to stay on the mainland permanently. To be honest, the only one really excited for school was Kairi. There she had lots of friends, like Selphie, Namine, and Olette. Of course Sora and Riku had friends as well waiting for them back at school but the boys just didn't like school. If they could, they'd blow it off and stay on the island forever, claiming it as their own and putting a "No Girl's Allowed-Except for Kairi" sign on the harbor. Obviously because if they didn't the red head would kill them.<p>

"Did you hear me Riku?"

"Huh?" Riku turned to Sora, apparently not paying as much attention to his best friend as he had thought. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Didn't know you were a daydreamer, Riku. Were you thinking about Kai-Ow!"

Sora rubbed the back of his head, glaring as Riku replaced his hand back behind him to prom himself up. "_As I was saying_, we haven't done anything fun this summer."

Riku turned to look at his friend as if he had a fish for a face. "What are you talking about Sor? We did tons of stuff. Half of the summer it was you, me, and Kairi against Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie in a way too long game of capture the flag, then there was that time when we made a bet on who would get a date from Kairi first-"

"Which we both lost and Kairi got all the money,"

"Right, and we started building that raft," Riku pointed down the beach, where you could just see the flag flapping lightly.

Sora whined and flung himself backwards, looking up at the sky. "What ever happened to that raft anyway?"

"You and Kairi got lazy and after I was left to do most of the work I quit since you two weren't helping."

"Oh, right. Either way Riku, we didn't do anything productive this summer. It feels like a waste,"

Riku raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his friend. "Productive? You're the one that blew off your summer schoolwork until the last minute-"

"And still hasn't done it," Sora finished for him, grinning. "You're such an overachiever, Riku,"

"No, I'm just more responsible than you,"

"True," Riku snorted at his friend's comment. The boy knew he was lazy and owned up to it. Riku guessed that was one thing he always loved about Sora' he was brutally honest, even when it came to himself. Now he wasn't necessarily blunt, but you could always trust on Sora to tell the truth, even if it was about Riku being the more mature one out of the two.

"Well if you want to do something productive, think of something that isn't very focused on work. Example: the raft."

Sora reached forward and shoved Riku from where he was laying, causing Riku to turn around and slap his hand away. "Okay okay okay. Let me think. What is something we both like?"

"Kairi." Both of them answered automatically, causing both of them to make faces. It had been decided after the rather disastrous bet had come to a conclusion that Kairi was off limits to the best friends. Now while this rule had been set by Kairi to keep "their friendship together," they still honored it. Bro-code, if you will.

"Other than Kairi, twerp,"

Sora let out a loud groan, sitting up and sticking his bottom lip out to Riku. "I don't know if I can come up with an idea Riku, seeing as you are the more responsible one," he said sarcastically. Riku just rolled his eyes and flicked Sora's bottom lip, causing the brunette to make a face and turn away, looking out to the ocean. "Okay, well, we both like food,"

"You seem to be forgetting we're both terrible cooks," Riku reminded his, tapping Sora on the head which caused him to slap him away.

The brunette shook his head furiously. "That's not completely true Riku. Remember when Kairi-"

"Exactly, _Kairi_, Sora. Kairi made those tasty treats celebrating the first day of summer. All you did was lick the bowl,"

Sora rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. It was true though, and Sora knew it. Any time the two tried to cook it either ended in the fire alarm screaming at them or the food tricking them into looking delicious yet tasting disgusting. "Okay, how about we try something simple? Something people always associate with summer," Sora offered.

"Summer's almost over," Riku reminded him.

"I know that Riku, I haven't forgotten! But that would be exactly why we should try and make something like that. And if they're good we can always sell them when school starts to our classmates-"

"Sora, why do you always try to make money off of everything? First with the bet, then naming the raft, then trying to sell your Disney action figures when I _told _you no one would buy them-"

"Shhhhhh, stop interrupting me. And I did make some money off of those _figurines. _Anyways, what about Smoothies?"

"You, Sora, want to make smoothies, the girliest drink ever?" Riku raised an eyebrow. Sure they were good, but Riku was more worried about Sora forgetting a blender was dangerous and sticking his hand in there for unknown reasons."

"All the more reason to get girls, dude! I can hear them now, 'Wow Sora, did you make this? It's really good!' 'Why yes SoandSo, I did!' 'Wow, maybe I can come and help you make them after school?' 'But of course SoandSo, Riku isn't much help anyways' 'Oh that would be great'.."

Riku continued to let his friend have this fantasy scenario, sometimes wishing he had his phone on him whenever he went to the island so he could record Sora whenever he went into these episodes. Honestly, Riku thought they'd make more money off of Sora rambling and sending them off to AFHM rather than making smoothies which could potentially kill someone. But, he had to admit, Riku did think the idea of making smoothies was interesting. Of course he would have to have Kairi supervise so they didn't blow up the house, though he had no idea how he would be able to do that.

"'Oh here, let me give you my number' 'Oh thank you Sora, you're so kind-"

"Will you knock it off?" Riku slapped Sora again, causing Sora to wince and grin sheepishly. "Look, I think the idea of smoothies is good-"

"Really, wow Riku, I wouldn't have thought-" Riku slapped his hand against Sora's mouth, rolling his eyes as he continued.

"But we'll have to look up recipes, and have Kairi help us. We can't have you throwing in random ingredients like you did the first time we tried to cook when we were six,"

"Fine fine fine." Sora pouted, kicking Riku in the leg as he went to stand up, helping Riku up as well. "I'm serious Riku, we could make some money off of these. And with Kairi's freaky powers of being able to cook like a pro, we can't lose!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, look, let's just head back to the mainland, and we'll talk to Kairi about it in the morning, okay?"

"Sleepover?"

"Sleepover."

"Deal," Riku sighed and rolled his eyes, wondering not for the first time how happy-go-lucky Sora and his wild plans was his best friend. He didn't deny having Sora as his best friend, he just always wondered how it happened. Riku would never give him up though, not for the world. "Come on, let's go home slowpoke," he heard Sora call, already finding himself in their boat.

"Oh, now you're telling me it's getting late?"

"Shut up and help me," Riku smirked and jumped into the mall boat with the brunette, rowing it back to the mainland just as the sun set over the water. "My mom's gonna kill us,"

"Yep."


End file.
